


Clown Wars

by reading_after_darkness



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: F/M, Gotham mob wars, Joker romance, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28398201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reading_after_darkness/pseuds/reading_after_darkness
Summary: Clown Wars Summary: Joker (2019) loves a woman with a dangerous past, only he can save her from those who hunt her. For her protection he hides her away on his base, an island off Gotham’s shores.Joker is beyond the law, beyond the mob, but he’s finally met his match when a purple coated intruder (TDK Joker) comes after Maria.One clown is charismatic but ruthless, the other twisted, with a murderous passion for knives.Trust and loyalty will be broken, priorities will be tested.There is only room for one Joker in Gotham City...
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Joker (DCU), Maria Falcone - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. Joker Island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is the first piece I ever wrote about Joker/s. After watching 2019 Joker and falling in love with the character I couldn't help imagining him in the context of an abandoned amusement park, like maybe, such a music loving, flamboyant version of Joker would have an appreciation for something old-timey and rustic like that. Also, he is a soft enough guy on his deepest level to want to be loved, and I can imagine him giving all for love, once he had had his taste. Yet, the life that he has chosen and the company he keeps would ultimately threaten any happiness and security he may find. This is the story of Jokers island and the love of his life Maria. I am sure it is sweeter in my head! But I hope you can see it :)

At the top of the Big Wheel Maria nestled side by side with her love. The view from this vantage point never failed to take her breath. She could see far across the dark water to the sea of lights beyond; the lights of Gotham city. From a distance Gotham twinkled in merry perfection, a far cry from the dog-eat-dog reality that was the city’s truth. 

Maria gripped her cardigan and pulled it tight as an icy wind ran off the water. Beside her Arthur responded by outstretching an arm and drawing her closer to his side. Maria rested her head on his shoulder, he felt wiry through the thick cotton of his suit. Below them the old fairground rambled towards the water. She imagined the fairground as it was in her childhood, before the island was closed. In her mind she could hear notes from a squeeze box and fiddle, she could smell the salted popcorn – or was that the sea below? It was vivid to her, a dream place far from Gotham. 

“Tell me a joke Artie…” Maria asked. Arthur smiled, his soft eyes looking up to the sky as he searched his mind for the perfect one. 

“Joker” A yell from below caught his attention, her heart sank. It was time for him to go. He leaned out over the lap bar and signaled to the clown faced man below. A casual salute communicating that he would soon be down. 

Joker turned back to Maria his long hair wild and his eyes ablaze. He kissed her forehead, then scrambled over the seat rail, his lean body strong and sure footed. Maria followed gingerly, maneuvering slowly in her vintage skirt and heels. He kept his eyes on her from a few paces below, ready to break her fall should she slip. At the ground he dropped lightly to his feet and offered his hand to Maria. 

They made their way through the deserted fair ground to the pier, strolling arm in arm over the dark uneven ground. She marveled at him; flamboyant in crimson and teal, his gait loose and confident. He wore his painted mask; the leering face of Gotham’s infamous Joker. 

Jokers men milled at the peripheral, maintaining a respectful berth. They all new better than to rush him in his final moments with her. 

At the end of the pier a jet boat waited, a man of small stature stood by the boat. 

“Evening Boss. Evening Maria.” He greeted. 

“Evening, Gary.” Maria replied, her smile warm. 

He returned her smile, a hint of sympathy in his expression. 

Maria turned to Joker, searching the green depths of his eyes. With a gentle hand he brushed her hair back from her face, his hand resting at her cheek. Despite his soft touch she could feel him slipping away, she searched for Arthur beneath the paint but he was gone. Joker smiled his half smile at her, his lips drawing up at the edges. Maria smiled back. She could sense how his duties pulled at him but he held her gaze patiently. Reluctantly Maria nodded in acceptance and his hand fell gently away. 

He dropped soft footed into the boat. His men got to work around him and the motor roared to life. Jokers eyes were narrowed, fixated on Gotham and the night ahead. The boat cut through the waves, shrinking into the distance until lost from view. Standing alone on the shore Maria watched him fade into the night, her eyes sparkled with un-spilled tears.

*****

She picked her way through the darkness back to the hilltop where she was met by her gate keeper Richard. Richard nodded in greeting; his eyes solemn through his clown mask. Joker trusted few like he trusted Richard and as such he was tasked to stand guard over Maria. Richard lifted the hutch door to Joker’s underground abode. Thanking him, Maria climbed down the rungs of the ladder and was enveloped in an earthy aroma as she descended. She proceeded along the dimly lit corridor until she reached a vault door, the doorway to her home. Maria keyed in the door code and aligned her eye for retina scanning. 

Automated lights lit the room as she entered, there was a gas fire on one wall and white sofas circled the fire. In contrast to the approach the underground apartment was modern and elegant. All Maria noticed was the emptiness. 

She picked up her book and attempted to settle on the couch. Her mind wandered, she pictured Joker riding into Gotham as he had done many times before, his face stern. She prayed the mission unfold as it should, the risk of prison or death ever threatened his return. Maria tried to practice acceptance; she was familiar with the routine of missing Joker. Eventually Maria’s ruminating gave way to dozing and her head settled into the plump couch cushions. 

Maria had barely drifted off when she was jolted by the sharp ringing of her phone. 

“Hello?” She answered. 

It was Richard he spoke hastily. 

“Surveillance crew has picked up a boat hidden underneath the pier. We are not alone on the island.” Maria didn’t answer, her words caught in her chest. “I’ve got a bad feeling about this, Maria. Don’t open the door for anyone, not even me.”

Her hand lingered on the receiver, there have been false alarms before…

her hopes were shattered by the sound of gunshots clattering over the monitor...

****

Maria scrambled to the surveillance screen, her heart thundering. At first, she couldn’t see anything but empty hall. All she could hear was her own ragged breathing. Then to her horror the scraping of the trap door and the sound of movement at the end of the tunnel. 

Maria studied the screen desperate for information. 

A man appeared in the tunnel, he wore a long purple trench coat and a black ski mask. Four men followed, burly and armed. The last held Richard at gun point and dragged him fighting up the hallway. 

Maria’s heart thundered in her chest as the group lumbered down the hall and came to stop by the vault door. 

Terror pulled at her but she couldn’t draw her eyes away from the monitor, from Richard; her cousin. She loved him and feared deeply for him now. 

Maria’s mind raced, grappling to work out who these intruders were. She silently prayed this was an enemy of Joker’s and not of her own. If these men were from her past, Richard would surely not survive the night.

The first man pulled off his ski mask and Maria inhaled sharply at the sight of his painted clown face. Not the vibrant blue and red of her Joker. This man’s eye sockets were painted black like pits of coal and the garish red of his lips stretched across his manic face. 

The clown leaned to the camera so that his face was enlarged on screen. His black eyes sent a shiver down her. 

“Boo!” he shouted into the security camera then cackling to himself “found you!”


	2. The Purple Coat: Clown Wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria comes face to face with a demon in a purple trench coat

Maria gasped, shying away from the screen.

Casually, the clown leaned against the wall, eyes locked on the camera.“We’ve been looking for you, Maria.” He sung. 

Maria's hands clammed up and her throat tightened at the sound of her name on his lips. 

“You’ve put up a good fight. Hmm. But you didn’t really think he would just let you go like that? Did you? Hmm?” The clown stared into her soul through the lens.“You stood a chance” the clown whined on, “for some reason, nobody wants to step foot on Joker island” he hammered a fist on the door “I don’t see what all the fuss is about?” His tongue darted out, touching his lip.

No-one sane steps foot on Joker’s island. Maria thought, staring at the madman through the monitor. 

He smiled, a twinkle in his dark eyes “Beretti thought you’d like me; he knows you have a penchant for clowns” 

Berretti! Maria’s guts lurched at the name, her worst fears now a crushing reality. Angelo Berretti. The Mob. 

You’ve got some wrongs to right, sweetheart.” The clown cooed. 

“Shit!” Maria cursed; she had let herself believe she was beyond reach. 

She watched him smooth back his scraggly hair. The clown spoke boldly 

“Angelo Berretti owes me a fat pay check. You, my lass, owe Angelo Berretti some wedding vows. So, let’s get down to business. Either you come out, or…” The clown opened his purple coat wide, flaunting a multitude of weapons. His purple gloved hand hovered, before plucking a gleaming fixed blade. 

In a flurry of movement, the ski-masked men wrangled Richard against the wall. The clown leaned in on him, blade to cheek. Pressing lightly, a pearl of blood beaded on Richards skin. 

Maria’s breath stopped. A droplet of cold sweat trickled down her spine. 

The bead of blood grew heavy and rolled down Richards cheek like a crimson tear. 

The clown shifted again. With the help of his men he wrestled Richards arm out and flattened his hand against the wall. Keeping him pinned, the clown aligned his blade with Richards little finger. 

“Let’s start small,” he reassured. “This will only hurt a little.” With a thrust he pressed down, blood flowing freely as the finger fell effortlessly to the floor. 

“What the fuck?” Richard screamed. “Son-of-a-bitch!”. Fighting desperately against his captors.

Maria rushed to the door, her frantic fingers fumbling as she disarmed the lock. Sobbing she threw herself at Richard, scrambling against the men who held him. “Take me!” she begged “please don’t hurt him anymore!”. 

The men relinquished their grip. 

Richard slumped, clutching his hand, his face drained of color. With a groan he pulled out a hand kerchief and Maria helped him to wrap it tightly around his bleeding stump. Bandaged hand to chest, Richard glared at the clown. 

The clown laughed, the raspy sound echoing eerily in the corridor “isn’t. this. sweet.” he crooned; his eyes gleaming “human emotion is so, predictable”. 

The clown’s amusement dried fast as he barked instructions at his men. 

Maria glanced up at him, face to face the paint did nothing to hide frightening scars torn up his cheeks. 

****  
From the Bunker Maria and Richard were pushed down the rocky pathway towards the pier and into the waiting boat. Soon they were cutting across the bay towards Gotham City.

Under the veil of darkness, they were hustled ashore, up the long jetty between shadowy warehouses. 

Berretti waited. Leaning against his car, a blood red winter scarf hanging down his bulging belly. A grim looking crew accompanied him, armed and watchful.

Maria’s heart knocked wildly at the sight of him but still light headed with shock she had no will to resist. As the men brought her trembling to him, Beretti grabbed her and drew her close, his breath foul with cigar smoke. For a moment he held her by the jaw, his fingers bruising into her white cheeks. Then he thrust her away from him, into the backseat of the car and turned to follow her.

“what happens to this guy?” the clown interrupted, gesturing at Richard. 

Berretti paused, eyeing Richard. “Release him!” He snapped. “he’s with me.”

Richard shrugged his arm roughly from the clown’s grip as Maria watched from the car in disbelief.

Richard avoided Maria’s gaze as he made his way to the car, his bound hand at his chest as he got into the passenger seat. Berretti stooped into the back seat next to Maria. 

Maria’s mind eddied as she tried to make sense of her circumstances.

“what about my money?” the clown called after Berretti. 

Berretti paused, irritated. “Money? Deliver that leering, thieving son of a bitch at my feet. Then we can discuss your money”

The clown shook his head, his black eyes holding Berretti’s stare. “We agreed to a progress payment. A guy in my line of business has… expenses”

Berretti narrowed his blood shot stare at the clown. 

“Progress payment?” He asked, his face screwed. “How about your ticket out of the asylum? That’s all the favor you’re going to see, until the whole god-dam job is done.” 

“That’s not the deal I agreed too” The clowns voice was collected 

“What deal?” Berretti laughed, shaking his head “I don’t barter with nut jobs” 

Maria glanced back at the clown as the car pulled away. His head was cocked, the hint of a smile twitched at his lip. His eyes were as cold as an arctic winter. 

****

The car rolled through the dark empty lanes of downtown Gotham. 

“Richard?” Maria whispered. “what is happening?” 

Richard didn’t answer. 

“Richard?” Maria’s voice wavered as she sought an answer with more urgency. 

“What would you have me do?” Richard snapped. “Rot on some island?”

“He has been reporting on you!” 

Even in the dark Maria could feel Berretti’s triumph. 

“I was starting to think I’d never get you off that island. Then Richard told me he knew a guy who could solve all my problems. Isn’t that right?”

“The clown?” Maria’s throat constricted “Richard is it true?”

From the front of the car Richard was quiet, his head forward towards the road.

“It’s true” Richards voice was weak, barely audible over the thundering of Maria’s own heart.


	3. Stolen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out more about why Maria is being chased and what is lurking in her past as well as how Joker feels when he finds his Island has been raided and someone has taken HIS girl!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the short chapter! I realize now longer chunks would probably have been better.

“Your cousin Richard has been reporting on _you _to _me! _” Berreti snarled from beside her.____

____Even in the dark Maria could feel Berreti’s triumphant grin. Maria's guts churned, and she felt herself consumed by a disorienting haze of terror._ _ _ _

____“I was starting to think I’d never get you off _that_ island, then your cousin Richard told me he knew a guy who could solve all my problems. _Isn’t that right?_ ”_ _ _ _

____“ _You_ set the clown on me?” Maria’s voice constricted “Richard is it _true_?”_ _ _ _

____From the front of the car, Richard was quiet; his head forward towards the road._ _ _ _

____The city gave way to freeway as they exited Gotham. Recognizing the route, Maria sighed and slumped into her seat._ _ _ _

____***_ _ _ _

____With the city behind them, Maria’s panic only grew the further they traveled. Soon they would arrive and all Maria’s nightmares would rise to meet her. The sky opened as they drove and Maria watched the rain pelt down the window with a hopeless resignation._ _ _ _

____Eventually the stone walls of the estate came into view and Maria looked on it with familiarity and hatred, this place had always been like a prison to her. The driver saluted the guard and the car rolled smoothly along the drive, curving through manicured gardens, and stone sculptures on the approach to the house. The manor was lit, bright and bold through the haze of rain._ _ _ _

____Feeling small and childlike, Maria reluctantly got out of the car. The rain wet her hair down, making her look even more helpless. Berreti kept her moving with a broad hand pressed against her back whilst Richard trailed silently behind them, nursing his bandaged hand._ _ _ _

____Maria was escorted through the foyer and into the sitting room, the scent of mahogany mingled with the spicy aroma of Stargazer Lilies hitting her senses. The aroma could have been pleasant, but to Maria it smelt like fear itself. On the furthest side of the room in an arm chair, Carmine, _‘The Roman’_ Falcone waited for her._ _ _ _

____Maria felt herself wither under his scrutiny; his brow furrowed into a scowl, deep from practice. He was more weathered than Maria remembered but his dark eyes were as alert as ever and he watched her with a steely glare._ _ _ _

____Maria shifted awkwardly one foot to the other. Carmine Falcone was an ominous figure striking fear in the heart of anyone who crossed him, Maria was not immune._ _ _ _

____“Hello… _Father_ ” _ _ _ _

____“Leave us!” Falcone growled at the two men watching on._ _ _ _

____Berreti hesitated, opening his mouth to object but seemed to think better of it. Brooding, he followed Richard out the door._ _ _ _

____Falcone rose from his seat, circling close as he examined Maria. “You have brought much shame on the family, Maria.” He told her, his voice grave. “My _only_ child, my _little _girl. I hoped for _so_ much more.”___ _ _ _

______Tears welled in her eyes. “Father” she pleaded. “I can’t marry Angelo Berretti. I don’t love him. You _must_ understand.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“ _Love?_ What do you know of love? What about _loyalty_ , or _duty_?” _ _ _ _ _ _

______“Berreti _will_ kill me” she pleaded, tears falling freely._ _ _ _ _ _

______Falcone’s face hardened “You will marry this man _angel_ -face” He waved a hand dismissively. “May Berretti have mercy on you, daughter, but do not come crying to me. You brought this on yourself. At last, you will repay your dues, for the good of _The Family_ ” _ _ _ _ _ _

______“Joker will come for me” Maria whispered, a flicker of defiance in her tone._ _ _ _ _ _

______“hahaha,” Falcone’s laugh was cruel “The Clown Prince? His days are numbered; your Joker is as good as dead.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Maria’s head dropped._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Look at me!” her father demanded._ _ _ _ _ _

______Sniffling, Maria lifted her eyes to meet his. Falcone’s face was cold and unforgiving “By the time the sun sets tomorrow Joker will be dead, and _you?_ You will be the wife of Angelo Berretti.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______***  
The night was deep as Jokers men scrambled over the landing. Ahead of him Joker could see the deceased bodies of his island guards. He grimaced; he never wanted this end for the men who followed him._ _ _ _ _ _

______Leaving the bodies where they lay, he charged the rocky path to the hilltop where the hutch lay open and unguarded. Joker dropped into the dark tunnel without waiting for his men to clear the area.  
From afar he could see the vault door open and the lights blazing in the space beyond. _ _ _ _ _ _

______Maria was gone._ _ _ _ _ _

______Joker felt sickness rising up inside him. The realization gripped him by his core and sent his insides hurtling upward, he crumpled at the knees and heaved. Down on his knees and spitting, Joker gasped for breath, clutching at his chest a long buried, anxious, chuckle rose from his throat._ _ _ _ _ _

______His men, rendered speechless, stood idle in the background. Only Gary remained responsive. Gary approached his friend, resting a gentle hand on Jokers crumpled shoulders._ _ _ _ _ _

______“ _Arthur?_ ” Gary’s voice hushed and strained against the ghostly silence that surrounded them._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jokers eyes flashed at him and Gary slowly removed his hand, giving his friend space to compose himself._ _ _ _ _ _

______Joker rubbed the sweat from his palms down his red cotton suit, working to pull himself together he swept his hair back and turned his head side to side, cracking the tension from his neck. Slowly he stood, the wrath of the devil in his eye. His dark energy filled the corridor and a tremor swept through his men, like a herd of nervous horses._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Boss!” came a shout from outside the tunnel “we found something you _need_ to see…”_ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apart from crime, Maria is Jokers world. The one thing good and loving. He feels such incredible wrath towards those who have done this, his love and grief is destabilizing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know if you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
